


if i have to take you down...

by FunkyDuckling



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coffee Shops, Feelings Realization, HQ Rarepair Week, Haikyuu Rarepair Week 2020, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Himekawa has a lot of anxiety, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Slash, catching feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyDuckling/pseuds/FunkyDuckling
Summary: himekawa's just having an average day running the coffee booth in the sendai city gym when sakusa drops in on him, literally.
Relationships: Himekawa Aoi/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	if i have to take you down...

**Author's Note:**

> be warned that this fic takes place after the time skip in the manga (and thus the nationals arc), if you haven't read that far please note that this does contain spoilers!
> 
> now that I've said that please enjoy!

When his boss had called him this morning three times in a row to the point that Himekawa was well awake and his phone had vibrated its way onto the floor, Himekawa was composed. Sure, an urgent call telling him his coworker was out sick and he’d have to take over their booth at _Sendai City Stadium_ was something that would usually send him into a flurry but he was getting used to crowds, making progress. He had affirmed that he was supposed to be there soon, like really _soon_ , and still managed to keep his calm as he rushed to get ready.

Himekawa’s mad dash to the bus, barely making it on time, had been a bit less calm, but nothing too notable. He hurled himself into a seat and fought to catch his breath, cursing that he’d slacked off on his workout regime in the brief moments of free time that he had had. Far too soon, the bus was puttering to a stop near the stadium and he was off again, just barely sputtering to a stop at the entrance to the stadium and taking a moment to make himself look just a bit less unkempt before entering.

Things got busy as soon as he entered the building, he made his way briskly to the alley of food stalls and was immediately directed to their little coffee stand where he began setting up. There he fell into a pattern, cleaning surfaces and setting the typical coffees to brew along with double-checking that he had all of the ingredients he would need. By the time he had finished his hurried prepping, people had already started to arrive so he took up his position at the register and prepared himself for a long and harrowing day.

The next few hours were a blur of customers and a thousand different coffee orders. The flow of customers ebbed enough for him to breathe just a little once the match started but not enough that he could actively watch the match unbothered.

What little he did manage to watch was mind-boggling, these people that he had played in the same league as back and high school being such utter monsters on the court. Maybe back in high school he would have called his current level of play borderline monstrous, but never like this. As intimidating as it was watching them at the same time witnessing the unbelievable angles a flexible wrist could make was amazing.

That thought didn’t last long as people hustled back to the food stands now in the brief gap between sets. He’d probably have to wait until he was off and just watch a recording of the match, less exciting but easier than trying to keep up with it now.

Sure enough, Himekawa was only able to catch a few more glimpses of the game between customers before it was all over and people were beginning to file out of the arena. He gracefully handled the last customers on their way out before beginning his clean up. It was easy to find a rhythm in wiping down surfaces and cleaning out the machines, his clanking hidden away among the ruckus everyone else was making as they shut down for the day.

Himekawa had just finished making himself a cotton candy frappuccino, which he had well and truly earned when a crash at the back of his stall had him whirling around.  
He was met with the figure of an upturned curly-haired someone now lying sprawled across the floor of his stall. Himekawa’s eyes flew wide in panic as he rushed over, hands fluttering to help but having no idea where to start.

“Are you okay?! Really, because no one should really be back here but no one should be falling over like that either and you could have really hurt yourself. Did you hurt yourself? Oh god, you probably hurt yourself!” Himekawa managed to squeak out before the body on the floor of his stall was groaning and pushing itself up.

“Here I can help you, let me help you!” He was immediately reaching out to help the man up before his hands were swatted away.

“Don’t touch me.” The voice was gruff and short but not all out rude so Himekawa just stepped back and let the man right himself completely, his eyes widening when he realized exactly who he was dealing with.

“Oh,” the word was soft and Himekawa immediately understood, Sakusa Kiyoomi was rather well known for his general aversion to people and any sort of germs. Himekawa just hadn’t expected that _he_ would be the one to land on the floor of his stall.

Immediately as Sakusa righted himself Himekawa noticed the scrape along his forehead from his unexpected collision with the ground. The sight of it had him whirling around and breaking out the first aid kit before Himekawa had even registered what he was doing.

“It looks like you have a scrape there on your head, plus everything else I’m not seeing. Do you need help cleaning it up or can you do it yourself?” Himekawa asked, figuring that he already knew the answer but would rather have it confirmed for him.

“I can do it myself.” Was the response that he got and Himekawa nodded, following Sakusa as he took a seat on the chair in the back but not without Himekawa noticing the wobble to Sakusa’s step.

Despite that concern Himekawa still handed the first aid kit over easily and turned away to continue cleaning counters as the other man cleaned his wounds and bandaged himself up, only turning back when he heard the telltale _snick_ of the first aid kit being closed.

“I know you’re probably in a hurry to be on your way and everything but you just landed on your _head_ and all so I’m not exactly comfortable with you just going because it could be a _concussion_ and you could DIE.” So, maybe Himekawa was panicking more than a little bit at this point but he wasn’t going to accidentally kill off a member of the Black Jackals, even if he had to wrestle the much larger man down to keep him here and get him checked out by a medic.

Himekawa was subjected to a dark glare before Sakusa gave in, “I’ll text them.” Himekawa kept a steady eye on him until he began tapping away on his phone, at least that was one thing off of his conscience. Unless Sakusa dropped dead before they got here. Yeah, Himekawa hoped that didn’t happen, he wouldn’t be able to handle that.

“Well! Since I’m making you wait around here with me the least I can do is get you a drink. I’ve already cleaned everything off so it should all be more than sanitary, plus gloves if that’s ok?” Himekawa chirped out, trying rather successfully to distract himself. The only response he got from the volleyball player was a sharp nod, so that meant that he didn’t have a preference for the drink or was planning on throwing it directly into the nearest garbage can as soon as the medic arrived to cart him away. 

It didn’t really matter, either way, did it? Maybe Himekawa cared, the same way he cared enough that he’d put his wellbeing on the line to wrestle the other man into getting checked out by the medic. Himekawa pushed the thoughts to the side, something that he could reevaluate later when he was watching the recording of the match.

For now, he focused on not pouring too much matcha powder into the blender with the iced green tea or forgetting to put the lid on the blender. That one was a close enough call but thankfully Himekawa managed to avoid making a fool of himself, and a mess of his stall. He tipped the concoction into a cup, lidded it, and handed it over easily before turning around and grabbing his drink from earlier, seating himself easily on a small fridge across from Sakusa.

The man didn't look too worse for wear, at least obviously, which was something Himekawa was quite grateful for. Much to his surprise, Sakusa had begun sipping steadily at his drink, apparently having found nothing wrong in Himekawa’s preparation.

“You guys did pretty well out there, from what I saw I mean. Not that that’s exactly unexpected or anything.” Here he was sitting in front of a fit professional volleyball player with his brain coming up with absolutely nothing to talk about past the match that he had _kind of_ gotten to watch. It wasn’t like he knew enough about Sakusa to talk about anything else, either.

“Not our best either,” came the quiet response which Himekawa almost immediately shrugged off.

“Yeah but it’s the first match with a new player on the roster and all, plus they’re the _Schweiden Adlers_ as much as you’re the _Black Jackals_ so like really.” Himekawa gestured sharply, they were both utterly amazing teams, and Sakusa was one of their utterly amazing players. “Plus, every day brings changes! Nothing’s ever going to be the same as your best.” As much as Himekawa was a pro himself, he couldn’t imagine playing at that level, his own best days were completely different.

Something must have struck a chord with Sakusa because he gave a sharp nod, and that was it. So Himekawa just drew his legs up onto the fridge to cross them and sipped on his drink while they waited.

Finally, the medic arrived to collect Sakusa and Himekawa bid him a quick and nervous goodbye before going back to cleaning up his stall. It was only when he got around to picking up Sakusa’s cup that he noticed the napkin, the napkin with a _phone number_ on it.

It totally had to be because Sakusa had noticed how anxious Himekawa was making himself over this whole fiasco and wanted a way to tell him that he wasn’t dead. Totally. It wasn’t like he had said anything, done anything special.

There was no other reason a division one professional volleyball player would give him their phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> himekawa's drink of choice is a cotton candy frappuccino, and he makes sakusa a popeye tea (both from the 'starbucks secret menu')
> 
> find me on twitter as [hoshihoshiumi](https://twitter.com/hoshihoshiumi)!


End file.
